Day in the Life of Crypto
by Miztermusik
Summary: I hope you enjoy the ending! Rated T for violence, gore, and some slapping. Final Chapter!
1. WalMart Invasion

Crypto sat in his chair, with his legs propped up on the control board. He was hovering over Philadelphia, just waiting for an opportuned moment to vaporize those pathetic humans. He could drop onto the highway and start causing destruction there. He could flatten houses with his death-ray, but it was beginning to bore Crypto. Crypto needed to do something new. Something that could be amusing for a while. Something that would bring the love of hating humans back into his cloned brain. Crypto peeked out his window and saw that many people had pulled over from the roads to look at his UFO. Well, there's bound to be suspicion when a UFO is hovering under the clouds in clear daylight.

Crypto often thought of the earlier days full of the majestic guys and the girl he teamed up with. It had been long since he had forgotten her name. Natalie or something. Her death was gruesome, and her clones death was sad. Crypto had no sympathy over this. He often just poked fun at himself for liking a human.

Crypto gazed upon a Wal-Mart Supercenter below him. Suddenly a thought came to him. He had never, since he had been on earth, invaded a Wal-Mart. Crypto began to descend and he landed on the Wal-Mart roof. He looked out the window and saw that many people were just staring.

"Man, after all the earth movies these people watch about aliens. I'd think they got the clue. Perhaps I should do the War of the Worlds entrance, or maybe the Mars Attacks one." Crypto spoke aloud.

Crypto thought about it.

"Perhaps both!" Crypto said excitingly.

Crypto lowered the weird alien ship boardwalk thing and put his Zap-O-Matic in the back of his suit. He walked down the thing and went to the edge of the roof. He gazed upon all of these mystified people watching him, waiting for him to communicate.

"Sup people of earth. I come in peace and wish to share with you the secrets of the universe!" Crypto exclaimed. "Not!"

Crypto reached behind and grabbed his Zap-O-Matic. He yanked at it, but it was stuck. He put both hands behind his back and started pulling with all his might, bouncing his body up and down. He finally got it out and started zapping everyone in the Wal-Mart parking lot to a crisp.

"Not enough fire power!" Crypto shouted.

He ran back up into his ship and grabbed his Disintegrater Ray, Anal Probe, and his Ion Detonater. Upon returning, he shot detonaters in various places and blew the parking lot to pieces. Burning cars were soaring through the air, often landing on terrified civilians who had no clue there life would end in such a bizzare way.

He shot his Disintegrater Ray at unscathed cars and watched them exploded. He wished he could have some popcorn after watching some of these events that he caused. He glided across the parking lot, dropping detonaters to the ground and blowing up everything in its range. He zapped some people trying to escape while doing so.

After his parking lot experience was over, he glided over to the entrance and zapped any people trying to leave the wal-mart.

"Maybe I should lock this place down," he thought to himself. He zapped everyone who came into his path and he quickly locked down the wal-mart. "When did I ever learn to do this? And since when did Wal-marts have tight lock downs?"

Crypto then floated to the center of the Wal-Mart and spoke aloud.

"Yo! Everyone come right here to the exact center of this Wal-Mart! If you don't, I will extract your brains from your very pathetic skulls!"

The humans obeyed his command and at least three hundred humans came. Crypto did a quick check around Wal-mart. The ones he found hiding he zapped to death or shot with the Anal Probe. He returned to the middle of the store and used his telekinesis to pick up a fat guy.

"Alright, here's the deal. I hate all of you, but I'll let you live for now. At least until S.W.A.T. and the government and everyone else shows up. But if you try to run or do anything funny, this is what will happen to you."

Crypto threw the man to the ceiling and banged him up on it and then dropped him. The guy hit the ground with a hard thud and he breathed no longer. The other people were terrified and started crying. A little girl was almost screaming, so Crypto disintegrated her. He floated over to the gun section of the Wal-Mart and broke open the gun case. He grabbed a 12 gauge shotgun and loaded it with some shells. He flew back to the center and fired into the group, killing a few and wounding some others.

"Why did I never do this?"

Crypto shot the wounded, ending there lives and threw the gun down and disintegrated it.

"My weapons are better!"

Crypto was about to throw a detonater into the group, but he heard some commotion outside. Lots of commotion. He flew to the window and saw many helicopters flying over the Wal-Mart.

"If they touch my UFO, I will eat their rotten flesh!"

It was too late. They were surrounding it and going inside of it.

"THAT'S IT!"

Crypto dropped a detonater into the group of people. He clicked the button and body parts went in different directions. Crypto blasted through the ceiling window and started zapping the cops and S.W.A.T. and whatever else was in sight. Crypto hopped in his death ray, popping anyone with the Zap-O-Matic. He lifted off of the ground and started destroying everything in sight. He chopped the Wal-Mart in half and leveled it. He fried any law enforcement officer he saw. He flew right through the choppers, sending them to the ground. When all was said and done, he dropped a bomb and it destroyed every object in its path and vaporized every human being within its radius. Crypto flew off into the now setting sun.

"Another day in the life of myself!" Crypto said happily.


	2. Theme Park

The UFO was still hovering in the sky, under a white moon and many bright stars. Crypto had celebrated his Wal-Mart victory by eating some left over brain stems in his storage compartment. He sat down on his pilot chair and propped his legs up on the dashboard and grabbed a cup full of human fluids to drink. He lifted his head and poured the clear slime down his throat, savoring every drop.

Crypto was leaving Philadelphia, wondering what to do next. The Wal-Mart idea was fantastic, but he was ready to do another great invasion. Crypto was used to street invasions and farm invasions. He needed something new. Something that would be so cool to Crypto. Something that could give him the thrill he was seeking.

Crypto realized it had been many hours since he left Philadelphia, and realized that a gigantic city was ahead. Crypto descended and scoped out the area, trying to find a sign notifying what this city was. Crypto turned and saw a big green sign hanging over the highway. It said St. Louis. Crypto ascended again, realizing that he was well hidden by the darkness. Crypto was tired of invading cities. He needed something better. Crypto saw something in the distance.

Near the edge of the city, there was a theme park. Crypto thought about this for a moment. He had invaded a fair once, but not a theme park. Crypto decided to disguise himself when he landed, scope out the area, and make a decision as to whether or not this place would meet his destructive needs. So, Crypto flew his UFO over to a wooded area and landed, hoping no one saw him. He gathered all of his weapons and lowered the walk board. He was about to walk out when something shouted.

"CRYPTOSPORIDIUM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Orthopox.

"What Pox, just getting my fill for tonight," replied Crypto.

"You are supposed to be helping me clone myself!"

"Na, our deal was for you to make me a female Furon. How's that going?"

"I am almost finished with her."

"Sorry, you don't get a body 'til I get a girlfriend. One my species at least."

"Ooooo, you are hard to deal with Crypto."

"Shut your fac. . .er. . .holographic pie hole," said Crypto as he walked down the thing. Crypto floated to the gate and kept low. Crypto saw hundreds, if not thousands of people at this theme park. He needed to nab one. Crypto found a bum sleeping behind a long row of portipotties. He picked him up and brought him over to Crypto. He took his form and then impaled the bum into a tree branch.

"Your life never amounted to anything anyways," Crypto said to the dead man.

Crypto hopped over the fence and started walking around the theme park. There were many food stands and beverage stands and rides and attractions and souvenir shops. Crypto was actually having fun.

He noticed a roller coaster called, "The Boss" and got in line. When he finally got to the front, he hopped in the front seat and buckled himself up, and then the thing came over his head. This was supposed to be fastest roller coaster at the theme park. Six Flags is what it was called. The roller coaster began to move and it climbed the track ever so slowly. When they reached the top, the front went down and they began going very fast. Everyone around him began to scream but Crypto the bum just sat there with his arms crossed.

"Psht. This is nothing like the Worm Roller back at home."

Cryptos disguise began to fade and he was soon an alien again. The peoples screams of excitement soon turned to screams of terror. Crypto activated his jet pack and hovered out of the seat. He left a detonator in his seat and he floated there waiting until the roller coaster turned back and headed for the park.

"Final Destination 3: Cryptosporidium style," said Crypto. The roller coaster came back and Crypto hit the button. A massive explosion errupted from the front of the coaster, blowing a huge portion on the track of. Everyone on the roller coaster began to burn alive and many were already dead. The coaster flew off of the track and bounced and rolled, crushing many people on the ground, before hitting a Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel tipped to the left and fell with a thunderous crash as it landed on a gift shop full of people.

"Haha! So funny!" Crypto exclaimed.

Crypto flew around the park, destroying countless rides and killing countless numbers of people, often taking their brain stems. He disintegrated a part of the Mr. Freeze, another roller coaster that went straight up, then went down backwards. He broke the track and the people went flying up off of the track. They went very high, and came down with a crash, crushing the back cart. Everyone was dead, and Crypto just smiled. He went back to his UFO and hopped in. He took off and he death rayed one roller coaster, and he had a head-on collision with another roller coaster. Sparks and metal flew, but it didn't damage Cryptos UFO at all. Orthopox suddenly came on screen.

"CRYPTO! When are you going to get over this fixation of destruction and death?"

"Never."

"I have completed the DNA cloning process of a Furon female. Her name is Hatanna, treat her with respect, or she will treat you with a beating! My wife was a lot tougher than most male Furons you know."

"As long as I get a misses, I'll be in good shape, now teleport her here."

The teleportation device in Cryptos UFO began to glow, and a bunch of fuzzy objects began to scramble until a figure was formed. It was a Furon, except it had feminine features, and some short red hair. Other than that, she was identical to Crypto. Crypto walked up to her and looked her in her big bug-eyes. Hatanna suddenly kicked him the in gut, and he fell over.

"What the heck?!"

"That'll teach you, you worm!"

Crypto took out his Zap-O-Matic and shot, but Hatanna already had her Zap-O-Matic out too. They were both electrocuting one another, which was a form of love and compassion on Cryptos home planet. After this was over, Crypto and Hatanna flew off into the moonlight, wondering what sort of destruction they would face tomorrow.


	3. Planes and New Aliens

Crypto woke up in his bed, seeing that Hatanna was flying the UFO. She didn't like Crypto that much, and the electrocution last night probably wasn't flirtation. It was self defense. Crypto got out of bed and got a drink of human brain juices, making another one for Hatanna. He offered it to Hatanna, but she smacked his hand, sending the juices all over his suit and face. He let out an angry scream and he began to make an angry face at her, showing his razor sharp teeth. Hatanna was laughing so hard at his attemp to scare her. She suddenly spoke in a high, raspy voice.

"Get out of my sight, worm!"

"My name is Crypto, you inconsiderate waste of space!"

"Why thank you! I'm flatter!"

"I love you!"

"Go eat crap and die," Hatanna said as she refocused her attention on the skies. An airplane was soaring through the air in the distance.

"Let's go board an airplane!" Hatanna exclaimed.

Crypto fell in love. She was brilliant! She had thought of another great thing to do. Crypto thought it was amazing how smart she was. But then Crypto began to scold her in his mind for being so intelligent.

"Well, women are smarter than men," Hatanna said.

"You dirty, rotten snake! Stay out of my mind!"

Crypto threw Hatanna out of his seat and took control of the controls. He guided the UFO to the airplane and saw many faces looking out the window at him. Crypto opened a side door in his ship and blew the airplane exit door open. Hatanna and he jumped inside of the airplane. The UFO remained in hover mode as Hatanna and Crypto made their way to the cockpit. People were screaming and crawling as far away from them as possible. Crypto kicked the cockpit door down.

"Here's the deal! You try to land this thing, you die! Keep flyin! We're taking over this plane."

Crypto made his way back to the center of the airplane, zapping any flight attendents there were. The women fell to the ground after being fried by his gun. Crypto suddenly heard a loud bumb and the airplane began to shake. There was darkness, a large shadow was blocking the airplane from the sun. Crypto made his way to the door and looked up. There was a massive ship hovering over the plane, and many small purple ships came from it.

"Great! Not the stupid Covenant!" Crypto and Hatanna exclaimed. Jak fired his Disintegrater Ray at one of the ships, blowing it up and sending a small alien called a grunt from it. A grunt was pretty much the same height as Crypto, except it face was crammed into its neck and it had this huge triangular thing on its back. And the way they ran reminded Crypto of a penguin.

The ships arrived at the door and Covenant poured in. Jak and Hatanna ran torwards the cockpit, hoping the Covenant wouldn't catch up. The Covenant started blasting energy shots at the humans, killing every single passenger. Jak and Hatanna locked the door. They were in first class. People were screaming.

"SHUT UP! THERE'S A BIGGER THREAT THAN JUST US!" Crypto shouted.

Crypto jammed the door shut and he ran to the cockpit.

"Land this plane NOW!" Crypto yelled.

"But you sai-" Crypto shot him and he died.

"NOW!"

"We can't! We're over the ocean and the closest place of land is a day away!"

"Then we're gonna die!"

Crypto turned back around and pushed Hatanna behind her. He took out his Disintegrater Ray and added the multiple shot attachment to it. The door was pounding hard.

"Crypto, I kind of like you, " said Hatanna.

"They all say that babe. They all do," replied Crypto.

The door fell down and grunts started pouring in. Crypto was shooting everywhere, hitting humans and grunts. He began to scream while vaporizing countless grunts. Elites were boarding the ship now, and they were firing the big guns at Crypto. Crypto thought all was lost, then the airplane shook and vibrated. The pilot had been shot and no one was piloting the plane. They started falling, the Covenant and the Furons were falling to their deaths. Crypto though about this.

"Why? Why are the Covenant here? And why do I have to die like this?"

Crypto wasn't about to give up. He burned a giant hole in the roof and soon they hit the ocean. The plane sent Covenant flying everywhere and Crypto and Hatanna began to swim out of the plane. It wasn't sinking yet so they could avoid the pull. Many grunts and elites were escaping too. Crypto saw an island.

"Just my luck!"

Crypto began to swim torwards the island, and many Covenant were slowly catching up. When Crypto and Hatanna reached the island, they saw that it was gigantic! It had to go for at least fifty miles in every direction! It went high up to! It was covered with trees and the beach was full of soft, white sand. What was he thinking!? No time to look at the scenery! He had to get away from the Covenant! He practically dragged Hatanna into the jungle, trying to get as far in as possible. Crypto didn't even make it to the trees before someone dropped from it, and Crypto ran right into the man. He was a man in green and he was wearing a green suit.

"What the heck! Who are you?" Crypto asked.

"You can call me Master Cheif. Let's go! The flood are slowly behind the Covenant," he said in a deep, low voice.

"Not them too!" Hatanna cried.

The Furons and MC started running deep into the jungle. Crypto and Hatanna floated, but MC was fast enough for them.

Soon the sun had set, and the three decided to stop and make camp.

"Gather some wood. I'll deal with the Covenant," said MC.

"Wait! I'm just as good as you are. I'm fighting too!"

"O really? Have you single-handedly invaded a covenant ship full of thousands of Covenant and killed every single one of them after planting several bombs all over the ship, sending it into oblivion?"

"No, but I have managed to build a stack of cards that reached my height."

MC left without another word, leaving Crypto and Hatanna to fend for themselves. Crypto and Hatanna didn't have to take this crap. They followed MC and soon saw the Covenant in the distance. Crypto silently slipped into the field and planted five detonaters. He crawled back to the trees and hid behind one. The Covenant came pouring in, and when they were within radius of his traps, he pressed the button. Blood went in every direction and so did many body parts. Dozens of Covenant were now dead and their limbs were scattered among the field. Crypto opened fire as did Hatanna. MC started chugging grenades and blew up more Covenant. Crypto was being flanked, but Hatanna had his six. They were now surrounded.

"Well darn! This isn't going to end well." Crypto said.

"What now?" asked Hatanna hopelessly.

Suddenly, a shriek came from the distance, and then the flood started pouring from the jungle, pouncing on the Covenant. While the two enemies were fighting, Crypto and Hatanna slipped off into the jungle.

"What about MC?" asked Hatanna.

"He prefers to be alone," replied Crypto.

The two ran deep into the jungle, wondering what would become of them.

They woke up to a bright sun in their eyes. Apparently they were far away from the aliens now. Crypto pressed a button on his wrist and his UFO came in a few seconds.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PRESS THAT EARLIER!?" screamed Hatanna in anger.

"I wanted to fight" he replied.

She puched him in the face and then threw him into the UFO. He was bleeding and she didn't gave a crap. She took control of the UFO.

"Where to now?" asked Hatanna.

"The White House. It's time to pay the president a visit."


	4. President and Time Travel

Crypto and Hatanna had been flying for days now. What once started for Crypto, only wanting to have fun destroying all the puny humans on this pathetic world, soon turned into a race to save the planet he so despised from the Covenant and the Flood. Crypto was just mad at them because they were ruining his fun. He had to get rid of them quickly, otherwise they would vaporize the planet and Crypto wouldn't have a playground anymore.

Crypto and Hatanna had been flying for at least a day now. They were heading to Washington D.C. They had to tell the president what was happening. Crypto wasn't sure how the president would react to two cloned aliens in the Oval Office, but he didn't care. This Obama fellow was probably smart.

They finally arrived at the states capitol and Crypto switched the U.F.O.'s cloaking device on.

"Since when did this ship have a cloaking device?" Hatanna asked.

"I dunno. This stuff just happens."

"But there has to be a logical explanation!"

"See. that's why you big-headed female Furons are morons. Everything always has to have a logical explanation. Well I got news for ya babe, not on this planet."

Hatanna slapped him, but he kept piloting the ship, almost unaware that she had slapped him.

They hovered over to the white house and landed on the roof. Crypto and Hatanna grabbed all their weapons and ran out of the ship. Crypto burned a hole into the ceiling and floated down into the room quickly with Hatanna. The C.I.A. were flying everywhere, throwing their bodies in front of Obama and taking out their pistols. Crypto and Hatanna threw their hands up and lifted everyone into the air. Crypto laughed at them.

"We come in peace. Seriously this time," Crypto said.

"Okay, so let's say I believe you. What do you want?" Obama asked.

"To tell you something."

"Then what do you want to say?" Obama asked, showing no fear.

"Umm, aliens from another planet, not us, but another race has come to destroy the planet."

"I have news footage showing you completely killing and destroying everything at a Wal-Mart, and a theme park."

"Don't forget about the plane, where the Covenant ruined it."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, you are no longer the leader of this country. I AM!"

Crypto threw the C.I.S. out the window and vaporized the president. Crypto picked up the burned body and lifted it high into the air, then mind pushed it about two miles north. Crypto called the news station and told them to meet in the Oval Office immediately. The news crew arrived, but they tried to run away when they saw Crypto. He locked them in the room and headed back to the chair. He sat down and told them to turn it on.

"Greetings, people of earth. I am Crypto, the new leader of this country. Your old one is now dead by my hand. I am on here to tell you that you will all die because of a new alien race that has invaded earth. The Covenant and the Flood. They are mindless savages, like me, who are bent on death and destruction. I prefer it the fun way, they prefer it the quick way, so if you have any concern for your pathetic planet, get yo guns and blow them suckers to hell. Buh-bye now!"

Crypto vaporized the news crew and he and Hatanna got back into the ship. They flew high into the air.

"Where we going?"

"Space."

Crypto was about to exit the earths atmosphere when he saw yet another spaceship.

"Aww, what now?" Crypto yelled.

The ship latched onto Cryptos and his roof open, and an alien dropped in.

Cryptos mouth dropped.

"ET? Is that you?" Crypto asked.

"ET phone home!"

Crypto stuck a detonater on ET, threw him into his ship, got a distance away and pushed the button. ETs ship exploded and many body parts and guts splattered on his windshield.

"Dang it!" Crypto angrily said as he turned his windshield wipers on.

Crypto flew around the earth, looking for any sign of the Covenant, when he saw a grey ship in the sky. It wasn't a Covenant ship. Crypto circled the ship and then a man jumped out of the back and grabbed on to the ship. He opened the top and dropped in. It was MC.

"You again?"

"Yes, me."

Crypto grabbed his Zap-O-Matic and shot at him. The bolt bounced off his suit and hit Crypto, electrocuting him.

"Your weapons will not work on me. The Covenant have taken over Russia. All the Russian leaders are dead, and now the Covenant are advancing on to China. Let's get down there."

Hatanna took control and headed for China. When they arrived, China was burning. All of China. As far as the eye could see. Death filled the air. Crypto looked at the carnage everywhere.

"Psht, screw this. I'm leaving."

"And where are you going to go," asked MC.

"Back in time."

Crypto grabbed Hatannas hand and stepped into a small box that was stored in the back of the ship.

"Since when did we have a time machine?"

Crypto ignored the question and set the time for the beginning of the earth. The machine came to life and they were zapped back in time. Far back in time. To the beginning of the earth.


	5. Eternal Life and Present Time

Crypto and Hatanna were zooming through what seemed like a never ending tunnel. A small light appeared at the end and Crypto and Hatanna were thrown into the most beautiful garden they had ever seen. For the first time in Cryptos life, he did not want to destroy something.

Crypto and Hatanna walked through it, gazing upon all the plants abundant with fruits and veggies. Crypto saw a tree that was glowing with some fruit on it. He plucked a pear, as did Hatanna, and they ate it. They felt so full of life and they were happy. Then Crypto grabbed Hatannas arm and dived behind a bush. A man and a woman were walking through the garden, without clothes on!

"Well, at least they aren't ashamed," Crypto said.

"I think they are the only ones, you moron."

Crypto followed the man and Hatanna the woman. The woman approached another tree with some apples on it. A snake started to talk to her and she eventually ate the fruit and urged the man to do so too. They suddenly looked like they were electrocuted then they ran away to put some clothes on. Crypto and Hatanna followed them and eventually they left the garden. Crypto and Hatanna were thrown out by an unseen force, then they decided to stick around. They couldn't enter the garden anymore. There was no way in. An invisible force field was preventing entry.

"What now? How are we going to get back?" Hatanna asked looking worried.

Crypto had no answer. They decided to settle down in a small little land surrounded by mountains. Years and years passes, and Crypto and Hatanna never seemed to age. They finally changed their clothes and wore brown cloaks instead. They grew a little less violent in that time too. Almost a thousand years passed, and Crypto and Hatanna had decided that the fruit allowed them to live forever.

Crypto and Hatanna decided to expand their race, and had some little Furon brats. They had three kids. Kippy, Kryptonite, and Cleto. The world was full of people now, so holobobbing would be much easier to do now. Crypto decided, after a thousand years, to check on the worlds progress. Crypto holo-bobbed a traveler and then threw him off a cliff, splattering his body everywhere.

Crypto chanced upon a small town full of people. An old man, along with some others, were building a boat. Crypto approached the man.

"Hey, bub. What are you building a boat for? Ya crazy or something?"

"No, the flood is coming!"

Crypto stood frozen. The flood were here too. Crypto ran back to the mountain and flew over it and landed in their yard. He immediately started working on his own boat. After a year, he built a boat big enough for fifteen people. Crypto and Hatanna wondered why a boat was needed to stop the flood. Were they allergic to boats? After many days, Hatanna had another child. Their first girl. They named her Poxy, after Pox.

The kids were now grown up savages. One day, while Crypto was zapping many animals, it started to rain heavily. It hadn't rained once since he and Hatanna had been here. The water began to rise quickly, so he and his family hopped in the boat. After many, many days. The rain ceased. It took many more days for the rain to evaporate.

"So that's what the old goat meant when he said the flood. I shouldv'e know! I'm a retard."

Hatanna slapped him.

"Hey! I just though of something! We should find that old man and kill him, then repopulate this world with Furons!"

Hatanna replied, "But honey, we won't have any more humans to destroy!"

"Good point."

Thousands of years passed. Nothing knew happening, except the advancment of the world. Crypto and Hatannas offspring died after many years, but Crypto and Hatanna remained. They were now back in the 2008. They made their way to the city of Philidelphia. At the Wal-Mart that Crypto destroyed thousands of years ago.

"My goodness! Thousands of years! Do you have any idea how much smarter and wiser we are now?" Crypto said.

"Very." Hatanna replied.

Crypto suddenly realized something.

"Hey, we didn't interrupt the regular time-line in anyway. So if everything went the same way as it would have gone if we weren't their, then would there not be another me?"

Before Hatanna could answer, a U.F.O. zoomed out of the clouds and landed on the rooftop of the Wal-mart.

"O no! Now I gotta kill myself!" Crypto said. When his memory of what happens next hit him, he grabbed Hatannas arm and ran away from the parking lot. A massive explosion erupted behind them. Crypto ducked as debris fell down all around him. Crypto circled around the Wal-Mart and stopped at the door.

"Stay here."

"No way! I'm going with you!" Hatanna shouted back.

They went inside and hid in the docking area. The other Crypto would check back here eventually. Crypto and Hatanna hid behind a crate, and then the door blasted open. There he was. The other Crypto. He checked behind a bunch of shelves and Crypto walked out from behind the crate, Zap-O-Matic in hand. The other Crypto returned and saw him. He shot his Zap-O-Matic, but the real Crypto reflected it with his mind powers.

"How did another clone get made! There's only supposed to be one of me!" 2008 Crypto said.

"Well, we are the same clone." Old Crypto said.

"Yeah right!"

"No, really! In the future, you and Hatanna decide to go into a time machine, because the Covenant and the Flood come to earth."

"Who's Hatanna?"

Hatanna stepped out.

"I am Hatanna."

2008 Crypto smiled. "Well, after I kill this fake, you can be my pet!"

Old Crypto stepped in front of her. "Bring it on!"

2008 Crypto grabbed his disintegrator ray and started shooting at Crypto. It hit Crypto, but didn't hurt him. 2008 Crypto was shocked. Old Crypto grabbed him by the neck.

"Foolish Furon! I ate from a tree of life! I'm gonna live forever and nothing can stop that."

Old Cryptos fingers punctured 2008 Cryptos neck and he slowly chocked to death on his own blood. Crypto dropped hisself on the floor. Crypto kicked his dead body and then disintegrated it.

"Dang! I forgot how fun that was! Let's be physcopathic killers again!" Crypto exclaimed.

"Not yet, dear. Let's wait a couple of years."

"Oh, alright..."


End file.
